I Object!
by 14 inu-kag
Summary: Kagome Higurashi is an attorney working for one of the best firm's in all of Japan. That means working with the boss Inuyasha Taisho.He's the best of the best and cocky as hell. Will they keep a work only relationship? Or will sparks fly? IMPORTANT! LOOK AT CHAPTER 4 FOR UPDATE NEWS! CHAPTER 4 HAS BEEN REDONE BY MY BETA, CHECK OUT!
1. Chapter 1

"I Object!"

_Discaimer: I do not own inuyasha_

_Summary:Kagome Higurashi is an attorney working for one of the best firms in Japan. That means working with the boss, Inuyasha Taisho. He's the best of the best and cocky as hell. Will they be able to keep a work only relationship,Or will sparks fly?_

"Ooo, Kagome your in trouble", a man that had a pummeling in his near future said.

"Miroku shut up! She's not in trouble! She is...just in a tiny fued? " Sango concluded.

" A fued? Sango that didn't even make any sence " Kagome responded and huffed crossing her arms over her chest.

Sango Tajiya, was Kagome's childhood friend, whom was actually more of a sister. She was the problem solver and resolver of their group, even if her solutions were a bit strange. Sango was a very confident woman, who was very assertive, protective, and friendly. But you did not want to get on her bad side and suffer the repercussions, like a certain pervert always did.

Kagome and Sango met at a sad time when there was a death in the Higurashi's family. They didn't really remember specifics of the event, only that the relative that passed was friends with the Tajiya family.

That brought the branches of their families together that were never close before. The families ended up being close again after finding out Sango and Kagome's respected grandmothers had been friends and school mates.

After the funeral service the Tajiya's accompanied Kagome's family back to their shrine to mourn and share stories of their departed friend and relative. Sango and Kagome had been inseparable from that moment forward.

Kagome smiled, thinking about the funny and sad way Sango and herself had become friends.

"Okay now" Kagome said sighing , "Who said I'm in trouble, and why exactly?"

Miroku was about to open his mouth and give his friend a dramatic play by play on the Who's, What's, Where's, and Why's, but Kagome cut him off with her hand and he let out a big puff of air.

"Not this time Miroku, I don't have the time, who said I was in trouble?" she asked.

Sango and Miroku gave each other a skeptical glance and narrowed their eyes at each other before simultaneously replying.

"Inuyasha"

8================================================8

Inuyasha Taisho was a crule, seemingly heartless , and intelligent man. In the presence of his business associates and enemies he was a mean heartless bastard, but with his friends and employees he was, well the same man, except for the cruel and heartless bit.

Inuyasha was signing two papers for the next 'Dakki' meeting in his office. ' Hopefully the victims parents would show this time,' Inuyasha thought, an annoyed sigh leaving his lips.

Inuyasha was one of the biggest business lawyers in Japan. He was ruthless and settled any case he received. He never tried to cheat anyone, he just did his job really well, and had an impeccable winning streak going on. All that on top of being a hard ass, made his ranking rise and put him at the top of the list of best buisness attorneys in the country.

He put his pen down when he was done signing, and sighed. Eyeing his intercom he grinned evilly and pushed the button. The main office security personnel answered quickly.

"Sir?" he asked.

"Hojou, send for Higurashi immediately." Inuyasha demanded.

"Y-Yes sir, right away sir ", he stammered. He felt bad for Higurashi, it sounded to him like was in some mood.

8=========================8

Sitting at her desk, Kagome was just finishing up some work for the Dakki account. She saved the file to her desktop and turned off her computer.

Kagome leaned back in her super comfortable leather office chair and stared at the ceiling. ' I wonder what I did now,' she thought to herself, starring at the miniscule water mark near the ceiling fan, noting to her self she had to call someone in to fix that.

She went through her day and mentally retraced her steps. ' I got all the papers done...I got everyone in to sighn off on what needed to be done...I went to lunch with Sango and Miroku...Finished a thousand other papers...Geez what was Inuyasha mad at me for? It's not like I took too long on a lunch or forgot to call...'

"Shit!" Kagome exclaimed, jumping up on her chair.

Suddenly her intercom buzzed and she jumped again.

"Ah, Yes...Hojou?'' she stuttered out.

"Mr. Taisho wants you in his office immediately, he doesn't seem to be happy either...Sorry, Kagome," he said.

" Thanks for letting me know Hojou, and thanks for the heads up ," she said.

" Kagome?" he asked again.

" Yes Hojou?" she muttered, she knew what he was going to ask for the millionth time.

'I know he knows my answer already. I think he still harbors some false hope still, even though I made it clear we were just friends and that's all we'll ever be,' she thought. This 'weekly' joke of his was kinda getting on her nerves, he knew the answer would always be the same. They had actually grown to be quite close friends over the years.

" Are you free this Friday? I'd sure love to take you out."

"Nope.." she said smirking to herself. "Sorry there buddy."

"Hmmm..." he hummed over the intercom, " So is that a 'no'?"

" Heh, Hojou you're so weird," she lauphed. "Bye now..." she said almost sadly knowing she was about to get her ass handed to her for being late, on top of forgetting to phone a client.

She stomped down the hallway, towards the elevators mentally preparing herself for the impending bombardment of curses and insults.

Kagome heard a door creek open beside her and paused for a moment. She recognized Miroku's snickering immediately, but shrugged it off. 'Oh he'll get his soon,' she thought.

Reaching the elevator she hit the button to open it and stepped inside. Turning around she pushed the button for her boss's floor and sighed.

"Well, here goes nothing," she muttered.

8=========================8

" Where is that wench," Inuyasha whispered to himself. He was very annoyed by how late she was. He asked hojou to send for her ten minutes ago...

Inuyasha was about to press the intercom again demanding to know what the hell was taking so long, but he heard a light tapping on his office door and stoped.

He listened as an angelic voice quietly asking permission to enter the office. It sent chills down his spine.

"Come in, Higurashi..." he replied, smirking to himself. 'She's finally here' he thought.

**A/N: I want to thank **_** Sailor Peach **_** who helped me make my chapter better, thanks so much .**

**Next chapter coming up soon. **

**-14 inukag **


	2. chapter 2

"I Object!" Chapter Two

8==================8

"I can't believe the rookie mistake I pulled," Kagome said to herself. She sighed yet again looking at the elevator doors. A fancy "ding" sounded, announcing her arrival.

She walked through the doors and headed towards the big French style double oak doors at the end of a now intimidating hallway. Her step faltered for a moment, 'What if he fires me?' she thought. Two weeks earlier Mr. Taisho was in a terrible mood, and he fired one of his secretaries for taking personal calls at work. Granted that was against company policy, he could have at least reprimanded her for bad behavior instead of going to such a harsh action immediately.

Noticing she was hovering around his doorway, she took a deep breath and tapped lightly on his door.

"Well, here it goes," she whispered. "Mr. Taisho, it's Kagome Higurashi sir, may I come in?"

8=================8

"Come in, Higurashi..." he said smirking. His doors slowly creeped open as Kagome entered, keeping her eyes downcast. She turned and pushed the double doors closed. She could feel Inuyasha's eyes burning into her. She took another breath to compose herself before facing him, with a very blank expression. 'Maybe I should just play dumb,' she thought.

"Good afternoon sir, how can I help you?" she asked.

He smiled. 'Uh-oh,' she thought.

"Please take a seat Higurashi," he quietly asked her. He noticed her slight unease as she sat down, he could tell she was using a lot of willpower to keep so calm. He kept himself busy for a moment, unnecessarily fussing over a few papers, smirking the whole time. His ceiling fan sent a whiff of her scent to him, and now he took a deep breath. 'Vanilla,' he thought. He even forgot why he called her up for a moment he was so caught up in her.

Kagome was going crazy inside her head. He was kind of ignoring her as he fiddled with his papers. Every time she saw him glancing up at her he was smirking. 'Why the hell won't he say anything?' she screamed in her head. Her nerves were quickly becoming "shot to hell."

The next time Inuyasha looked up, he noticed her strained expression. He also noticed the film of perspiration covering all of her exposed skin. He pulled out a spreadsheet and pushed it towards her across his desk. It was a summary of the Dakki case. Kagome nervously wiped the sweat from her brow and made eye- contact with Inuyasha.

"Notice anything missing Miss Higurashi?" he mused. Kagome nervously looked over the paper for a minute before once again meeting his gaze.

"There's no confirmation for the next meeting sir." Her heart was racing, she felt like it would beat through her chest any second now.

"And why is that Higurashi?" he questioned, a bit of anger lacing his voice. Inuyasha knew he was driving her insane, smiled a little at her, watching her squirm under his gaze, he loved to see this woman get so worked up. But this was indeed a serious matter, that needed to be handled, so he quickly hardened his expressions.

"Well?" he pestered.

"I -I forgot to call the guardians to set up a proper date and time sir. I'm so sorry... I... I..." Kagome was trying to stammer out a proper response, to no avail. She could feel her cheeks burning with embarrassment. How could this man fluster her so badly?

"Higurashi," he started in a firm tone, closing his eyes for a moment to calm his voice and keep from lashing out.

"Sir, I'm so..." she started.

"Higurashi," he said again interrupting her. "We are a very prestigious law firm, are we not?" he looked at her for an answer. Kagome was so flustered all she could do was nod to answer in the affirmative.

"We have a certain image to uphold. And our punctuality is one of our biggest assets. We cannot be the best if we cannot function like the best." he droned. This was something Inuyaha's father had told him many many times. When he glanced at her again, he took her in. 'Heh, she's kind of cute when she's flustered like this,' he thought. He smirked at her again, and he noticed her feet nervously fiddling.

Kagome felt her cheeks burning, and could feel her body was flushed as well. She was calm and confident before she walked through those doors, ready to stand up for herself and explain how much she was actually working on. Explain how she had been staying overtime to make sure all the files were accurate. While she took part in a mental battle scolding herself for flaking again, Inuyasha took the moment to take in her appearance again.

Kagome was wearing a pale blue silk top, with a ruffle embellishment around the slight cleavage showing collar. The blouse was cut off mid-waist by a dark charcoal grey skirt, that hugged her legs and stopped right above her knees. She also had on a pair of plain black leather kitten heels, which were very work appropriate. The whole outfit was downright sexy, and making him think of some X-rated office scenario films.

"Sir, I'm terribly sorry, I will touch base with them and set something up as soon as possible," Kagome said quickly, so he wouldn't interrupt, and so he would stop looking at her like he was an animal.

Well that certainly halted Inuyasha's train of thought. He could only imagine he was string at her like a piece of meat. He sighed. Kagome was one of his most dedicated employees, and really worked her ass off for him and this case.

"Don't let it happen again, okay?" he asked. He noticed her body visibly shudder and calm down, and she took a deep breath and sighed lightly in relief. 'Heh, I really do get to her,' he thought. She got up and turned to leave but he stopped her.

"Higurashi," he started and she turned to face him again, a blush still staining her cheeks. "The police faxed over their search warrant for the house. They are keeping he family out of the home for twenty-four hours. I hope that would be enough time for you and Miroku to go catalog all the evidence for our own files, on top of what the police have done?"

"Sir?" She asked. "You want Miroku and I to do what the police have already done? I don't understand?"

"Simple, I need you to go over that place with a fine tooth comb. We have the warrant to do so, I want pictures of every wall in every room, and the floors and ceiling. I want everything done by our firm as well, as unorthodox as that may be, just so we have everything right."

"What about Sango? Isn't she better..." Kagome started.

"Miss Tajiya is meeting the boys guardians tomorrow, and will be busy getting their statement and everything again." he smirked.

"Sir?" she asked again. "Didn't you just tell me that I forgot to... And how did you get Sang... I don't underst..."

"When I saw you hadn't scheduled the meeting yet I went ahead and phoned them to make it. Sango is taking care of it because you have too much compassion for the victims and would end up crying along with them. Sango can maintain a better image in situations like that. So you and Miroku, tomorrow morning at the latest, need to head over there." he said in an authoritative tone.

"I'm sorry again sir," she said, a bit of anger overtaking her tone. 'The nerve of this guy, putting me through all that bullshit, just to tell me he sorted it all out? Yeah I messed up but he is the head of this case, he's supposed to pick up the slack. He didn't have to put me through all of that tourture! No matter how devastatingly handsome he is... What?' she thought. 'Oh my god I think he's handsome? He's such an arrogant jerk what the hell!'

Inuyasha could tell she was having a crazy mental battle going on, And he was cracking up at that on the inside.

"It's okay, Kagome," he said, noting how her eyes widened and her cheeks turned crimson at the use of her first name. "Don't let it happen again, you're dismissed."

Kagome made eye contact, a small smile tugging at the corner of her lips.

**A/N: I want to thank my beta for the work of fixing my chapters...thanks so much!**

**both chapters are edited and finished...until next time **

**-14 inukag**

Top of Form 1

Bottom of Form 1


	3. IMPORTANT!

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors. For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be losing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

razrazlovescake

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE Agato the Venom Host Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01 Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187 blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Sharkteeth

DAPC

Kyuubi16

bunji the wolf

EternalKnight219

Wolvenstrom

donalgraeme

Rin O' Gen Fuyutaro son

Kikyohater220

chaos-bardock

Leafy8765

Philip Ontakos

tamys

kenegi

angelbeets

juia

DirkSamuelsMusicTheory

Rin O' Gen Blood Shifter2 Plague's Vengeance Mira SeverusSirius Black-Snape

Voldyismyfather

finnickodairlover

Marine76

petersgirl2011

FallenxAngel413

INUKAG INLOVE

TheRealInuyasha

14 inu-kag

Addiesmoon

Kagsyasha

HollyBerry0616

If you could do what some other authors have done and post this petition as a temporary new chapter on some of your stories to help spread the word it would help a lot.

Also, there is a petition running on the change . org website. Just go there, type 'fanfiction' in the search bar, and sign!

LET ME KNOW IF I CAN ADD YOU NAME TO THE LIST!

THERE IS A FANFICTION BOYCOTT THIS WEEKEND. FROM FRIDAY TO SUNDAY, FUCK THEM! THIS MIGHT BE THE LAST FUCK, I GET TO WRITE ON THIS SITE LOL


	4. Waiter

I Object Chapter Three

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, just this story. I do not own Coca-cola.

Chapter Three *Beta-read & Detailed/co-written by Sailor Peach*

8=============8

After she was done her work, Kagome swung by Sango's office. Everyone was staying late and getting overtime this night, but Kagome was in need of some serious girl talk. She decided to steal Sango and catch a quick dinner at the diner a few blocks away from their office building.

8=============8

Kagome looked down at her menu, checking out the dinner specials for the night. She narrowed it down between a few selections and was playing "e-ni me-ni my-ni mo" to make her decision. But honestly she wasn't all that hungry, the pictures in the menu didn't seem too appealing and she had to much on her mind anyways. This waiter was awfully impatient though. She could see him tapping his foot out of what she guessed was annoyance. Sighing she looked up to their server to order.

"You know, I think I'll just have a soda... I've suddenly lost my appetite.." she said. 'I can always heat up some leftovers when I get home,' she thought.

"What would you like Miss? We have Coca-cola products," the waiter said.

"A regular coke is fine," Kagome said with a smile.

"Is that it for you Miss?" he asked.

"Yeah, that will be it," she sighed.

"Alrighty... And for you Miss?" he asked, a slight blush tinting his cheeks as he looked to Sango.

Sango wasn't really paying him any mind, she was twirling her ponytail, trying to decide between a deluxe cheeseburger and a buffalo chicken cheesesteak.

"Miss?" he asked, his cheeks getting a bit redder.

"Oh yeah, I will have... The... Cheeseburger deluxe platter, but hold the tomato please."

"And to drink?"

"Diet coke please," she said. If she was going to eat a cheeseburger she was at least gonna cut out the calories that a regular coke had.

The girls handed the waiter their menus, both noting how flustered the young man got after speaking to Sango.

"What was up with him?" Sango asked, after he walked away.

"Oh don't play dumb Sango, that boy was eyeing you up since we walked through those doors." Kagome so matter-o-factly stated.

"Did you see how hard he was blushing?" Sango giggled out. "I just don't understand why I have this effect on the opposite sex."

"You sound like one of those egotistical magazine cover models Sango," Kagome chuckled out. "Every boy always loses themselves in your presence. You are the epitome of 'ultimate amazon woman'."

"Jealous much there Kagome?" Sango snickered.

Kagome just smirked at her and raised an eyebrow. She needed to talk to her best friend about the altercation in Inuyasha's office. she couldn't talk to her about it at work because there were eavesdroppers, specifically two bozo's named Miroku and Hojou, that she did not want privileged to the conversation.

"So spill already, what the hell happened with the Almighty Inuyasha?" she snickered out.

Kagome took a deep breath, preparing to dish out on all the gory detail. As she was about to start, the waiter came back with their drinks, a big blushing grin on his face. 'What the hell,' she thought, feigning a smile for the guy.

"Thanks," Kagome and Sango answered simultaneously.

"Your food will be up in just a few minutes Miss," he stuttered out, turning back for the kitchen.

Finally alone, Kagome begun telling Sango, about everything that happened, starting with the Dakki case details and what she messed up.

"Oh that's what you forgot to do? Call the guardians? I was wondering why Inuyasha sent me a memo about meeting with them in the morning," she said. "But wait, what do you have to do then?"

Kagome sighed in annoyance.

"Your little boy wonder and I have to go catalog the whole crime scene for pain-in-the-boss Inuyasha."

"What? Why?" Sango questioned.

"Because Mr. Anal wants to make sure the FBI didn't miss a crumb on the floor," she muttered. Just as Sango was about to reply, she put a big grin on her face because the waiter was coming back with her food. You see, Sango has a thing where she loves to use her looks to fluster men whenever she could. She wasn't a flooze or anything, she just found it so entertaining.

"Here's your cheeseburger deluxe platter Miss, hold the tomato," he said putting the plate down in front of her, blushing furiously. "Can I get you anything else?"

"I'm good for now, thank you," she said smiling. The waiter didn't even acknowledge Kagome. As he turned from the table he tucked a tiny slip of paper next to Sango's plate. She raised her eyebrows in suspicion plucking up the paper. When she opened it a huge grin was plastered on her face.

"Oh what is it Sango?" Kagome asked.

"It's his number, and a short message," she said. "It says he thinks I'm stunning and wants to take me out..."

Kagome just rolled her eyes. Sango was going to brag about this for days, which Kagome did not feel like dealing with. This was Sango's only downside. When her ego gets boosted she can be a bit overbearing. Kagome hoped that wouldn't be the case this time.

"So you gonna call him then?" Kagome asked, unamused. "Maybe ask for his address too?

"Ah, he already left though, maybe I should slip my number in his back pocket next time he walks by," she snickered. "Maybe I should give him mine? I bet he would stalk me. Do you think he's the silent but deadly type?" Sango droned on asking questions and saying weird things until she was done her cheeseburger. Finally, when she was just picking on the side of french fries she paid attention to Kagome's expression.

Kagome roller her eyes again, and crosses her arms over her chest, showing Sango how annoying she was with this shit. Sango winced slightly, knowing that she did it again.

"So about Inuyasha, what haven't you told me yet Kagome?" she asked, feeling a bit sheepish.

Kagome just sighed and gave her a blank look, and took a sip of her coke.

"I already told you about the case. Miroku and I have to go catalog everything, for us and for the district attorney. We have to make sure the FBI didn't miss anything and..."

"I don't mean about that Kagome I mean what happened with Inuyasha? I know he didn't just scold you or else you wouldn't be so flustered like you are right now and every time I've said his name, so spill it already!"

"He was just... Weirder then usual... He was like ignoring me, and putting off yelling at me, and then being creepy as hell staring at me when I wasn't looking. But I could feel his eyes burning into me... It doesn't help that he's so handso..." Kagome smacked her hand over her mouth. "Oops..."

Sango had the absolute biggest shit eating grin plastered on her face.

"I knew it! You have a crush on him!" Sango exclaimed.

"Sango... I do not..." Kagome started.

The waiter returned. Blushing harder then ever.

"Can I get you ladies anything else?" he asked, gazing at Sango.

"Just the check and a doggie bag for my fries," Sango told him. "Please."

"Yes Miss," he stuttered and ran off towards the kitchen again.

"Don't you dare lie to me Kagome. The sexual tension between you two is so hot it could fry an egg! So what's up already?"

"He's the boss Sango, even if I was attracted to him.."

"Oh shut up you know you're hot for him!" Sango giggled out. Then she suddenly got a serious look. Oh great the waiter was back.

"Here you are, a doggie bag and the check, please pay at the front register when you are ready. But please, take your time," he said with a now even creepier smile.

"Alrighty then..." Kagome said.

They both pulled out their wallets, pulling out some bills. Kagome put a one on the table, and Sango put down two. She also fished a pen out of her purse and was scribbling on the back of the note the waiter gave her. Sango smirked up at Kagome, folded the paper and tucked it back on the plate.

"Let's go Kags," Sango said, pulling her bag onto her shoulder and turning towards the register. They both looked up at the clock at the same time while paying. Shit. They were due back in five minutes. Both girls sweat dropped, then ran out after paying.

"Whoa, whoa, slow down there Kagome!"

"Don't tell me to slow down Sango! I'm going to be late! I don't feel like getting a weird scolding again!"

"Yea you do! Now slow down!" Sango laughed, grabbing her friends hand, making her walk more leisurely.

"Kagome and Inuyasha sitting in a tree... K-I-S-S-I-N-G, first comes love, then come..." Sango was interrupted by Kagome yanking her arm and quickening their pace back. But Sango didn't fail to notice the crimson blush on Kagome's face. So she giggled and let Kagome lead the way back.

Before they walked back in the building, Kagome turned to Sango.

"So what did you write on that piece of paper for the waiter anyways Sango?"

8=============8

'I guess she wasn't interested,' the waiter thought. He continued bussing their table. At least she wasn't offended enough to not tip.

"Hey isn't that..." he whispered, picking up a piece of paper. 'Maybe it's her number,' he thought.

It read:

Sorry mister waiter, but I already have one beast pursuing me, don't need another! Don't worry though, you will always have rosy palm and her five sisters! Xo

The waiter crumpled the paper in anger, throwing it into the bus tub with the rest of the trash and dirty dishes.

**A/N: this is the complted and beta version of this chapter, im going to beta my next chapter and i'll update, but updating won't be for a while.**

**Thanks to Sailor Peach for being my beta! :) and Alex Sacco for the ending, thx :) **


	5. Artificial Frozen Delight

_Disclaimer: I don't own inuyasha_

"This doesn't make any sense!" Kagome sighed as she quickly flipped back and forth the pages that were presented in the Dakki file. She turned to the page of "Ren Dakki's Sightings", reading them over for the millionth time.'All it explains is that some guy in a baboon cape came in, threatened the boy,..' Kagome looked down at the last statement, 'and destroyed a few momentums of the family.' She thought, examining it over slowly, the boys and the parents' files said the same thing, nothing different. Something dawning in Kagome's brain made her halt her thoughts,' a baboon skin?', "Maybe, it's the same guy from the last case.." Kagome mumbled, remembering one of the victims from her last case. The little girl wrote her statement down of the Who's, What's, Where's and Why's, the 'why' part Kagome still didn't understand. She remembered the little girl's name…

Sukura Lee.

Kagome's eyes lowered a little in thought as she rested her head against her leather work chair, releasing a frustrated sigh and finally closing her eyes. She attempted to ease her head from the pain of onslaught thinking.

Sukura lost her parents at the age of thirteen. They were molested, raped, and brutally murdered. The FBI showed up eventually, but evidently they were too late..

That act alone almost made Sukura insane. 'I don't blame her,' Kagome added in her mind, enjoying the relaxing breeze the ceiling fan offered to her. 'She knows the difference between right and wrong. She's not a child, she knows what death is.' Kagome felt sad for the girl to say the least. She knew what it was like to lose something important to you, something you can never get back. Something you cherished all your life and gave all your love to. She knew how it felt to have Death snatch it from your life and shatter it.

The image producing in her mind made the side of her eyes water. Quickly opening her eyes, she realized where she was, and that it wasn't the time or the place to be thinking such things.

She quickly closed the Dakki file and placed it in her drawer, making sure the drawer was secured and locked.

Sighing, Kagome stood up from her chair, which in turn made a sound of relief.

She picked up her purse and made her way to her office door, opening it quietly. She took a final glance at her pale blue workroom; smiling a little she gently closed the door and locked it.

Walking down the hallway, she couldn't help but remember a time when her father made the worst mistake in his life, but for the life of her. She couldn't be mad, she was grateful.

_Flashback_

_"Daddy can I please go by myself?" An eight year old Kagome whined, making a watery-eyed puppy face._

_Seeing the famous puppy face his daughter almost always made to get her way, he shook his head. "No matter how many times you make that face.." he looked up the stair case to see his wife hand in hand with his little son Souta. Akira smiled up at his wife, who in turn whispered something in Souta's ear. Souta smiled which turned into a fit of giggles, "Daddy! Park!"_

_Averting his eyes away from his wife and son, he narrowed down on Kagome, realizing Souta's, or more like his wife's idea, was great!_

_"Listen, how about instead of going by yourself to your friend's house, which I would definitely say no too, puppy face or not," at that statement, Kagome crossed her arms over her little chest. Akira smiled, "we all go to the park and get some artificial frozen delights." Smirking, Akira knew what he did._

_Kagome had a puzzling look on her face,"Arti- what?" Kagome asked lightly, not exactly knowing what he said._

_"Ice cream!" Souta shouted from his mother's arms, both were sitting on their couch._

_All questioning eyes went to Souta. Akina giggled at her son's antics, she looked down and said lightly, "Yes, ice-cream" Souta blew raspberries._

_Akira looked back down on his daughter, "What do you say?" Kagome thought it over for a few seconds until she realized she was crazy, 'it's ice-cream!' Kagome composed herself and started walking towards the door, her arms crossed over her chest that rose, and turned her head facing her family but her body turned otherwise._

_"Only if it's vanilla." Kagome said, walking away pridefully out of her family's sight, then ran like there was no tomorrow to get her jacket in the other room. Her family sweat dropped._

_"hmmm" Kagome moaned, as she ate the last bit of her ice cream cone. Smiling she patted her stomach and laid back on the bench, putting the wrapper next to her._

_Akina and Akira went to go help Souta play on the swings. They asked if Kagome wanted to come, but at the time, Kagome only could nod 'no' as her mouth was filled with the 'artificial frozen delight.'_

_Both parents warned her to only stay on the bench, and if she wanted to come over to play with her brother she can._

_Sighing contently, she heard yelling to the left of her, squinting, she saw two burley men in trench coats. Kagome can faintly hear what their saying, something about, "acceptance?" Kagome muttered. One of them looked her way, as though he heard her. She quickly looked the other way, trying not to get their attention as much, 'play dumb, play dumb,' Kagome started singing the Barney theme song to herself, playing with the wrapper next to her._

"_I love you, you love me..." she turned her head slightly to see the man still starring." the creepy dude keeps looking at me," Kagome muttered the last part as the same tune as the song. Kagome closed her eyes and prayed these men won't hurt her. Her eyes were shut tightly and sent her prayer with an 'Amen'. Opening her eyes slowly, they were gone. Kagome sighed thankfully, putting the wrapper down again, she leaned back in her seat trying to forget that little scene._

_Looking over she saw the families playing, a little boy laughing his lungs out, and a little girl following suit next to him._

_She couldn't help but want to have as much fun like that with her brother. Deciding she was going to play on the swings with her sibling, she pulled herself up, picking up the wrapper next to her and stopped, she looked down at the wrapper and decided she would tell her mother if she could throw it away. 'Mommy hates littering,' Kagome thought with a cute little smile on her face._

_Running over to the swing area, she pushed herself through all the sand that was in her way, once at her mother's side, she noticed her mother pushing Souta on the swing, so Kagome gently pulled on Akina's shirt for attention._

_Looking down, Akina answered, "Yes, sweetie?" Panting a little, Kagome replied " Mommy, can I go throw this wrapper.." she hel up the little ice-cream wrapper cutely to her mother, "in the trash?"_

_Akina smiled down at her daughter's innocence, "you may" Akina replied, "do you know where it is?" Kagome nodded her head furiously, "it's by the men's bathroom mommy."_

_Akina looked at her son who asked to push a little higher, she complied. "Then go ahead sweetheart," Kagome smiled and said thank you before running off to the trashcan next to the bathroom._

_Her little legs kept her running, running until she could feel a burning sensation in her throat. Looking up, she saw the gray tube-like trashcan and smiled, she couldn't wait to go on the swings._

_Something halted her movements and pushed her to the ground hard, blinking a few times, she looked up and a tiny gasp left her lips, it's the same man she saw earlier._

_She started gasping for air, having a panic attic. She felt as though her throat was closing on her._

_She gripped the wrapper tightly in her fist, she looked at the man harshly, he wore the same trench coat, but now had on a black hat on and a mask. She could barely see anything of him._

_'Except his eyes,' Kagome noted, they looked so sad and pained, but they had a determination in them, a determination that made the sad and pained feelings run in fear._

_She wanted to cry, what was this man going to do to her?_

_Slowly the man pulled out something in his pocket, Kagome knew what it was, she just couldn't believe it would end like this, little tears started streaming down her face and whimpers came out of her mouth, if she attempted to run he would shoot her down like an animal._

_The man faltered in his actions seeing the child cry, his determination fading a little in his eyes._

_He remembered what his boss said._

_"If you want to join this gang, you need to spill blood," the gang leader said venomously to the quivering man._

_"But it's just a child?" he protested, fire in his eyes._

_"Exactly," the man smirked, "easy pickings"_

_If he wanted to be able to support his family, "blood needs to be spilled."_

_The determination was back in his eyes._

_Kagome heard the man say something harshly of spilling blood, she was going to question but froze, and the man pointed the revolver at her. 'I can scream for help,' Kagome thought, she looked left and right, realizing she's at the far end of the park...no one can hear her._

_More tears started to shed, at this, the man smirked, pulling the trigger, and the bullet came out, leaving behind a puff of smoke._

_Kagome gasped, seeing him shoot his gun at her, she waited for the pain to come but all she heard was grunting in front of her._

_Opening her eyes, she saw her father holding his stomach in pain._

_The man saw this, his hand still held the gun, he was in the same position as he was before, he started to shake out of fear._

_The man saw the little girl crying hovering over her father, he felt guilty, extremely guilty, 'this wasn't meant to happen!' he screamed in his mind, but he knew he had to provide his family._

_He turned around without a second glance and started running to the black van some ways down, "I'm sorry," he muttered under his breath._

_"Daddy!" Kagome clutched his shirt in her tiny fists, pulling on it._

_"Daddy wake up!" she continued to cry uncontrollably, her tears hitting his eyes, which were now closed, never to open._

_She stood up running to get her mother, leaving the little wrapper next to her father._

_Flashback end_

'I guess it's kinda ironic,' Kagome thought, walking out the building to her car, the sunset illuminating her raven hair, 'my prayer was answered.' She unlocked the front door to her car, and was about to get in until a voice stopped her.

Something tapped her on the arm, looking behind her she saw her boss. Inuyasha stared at her for a few seconds before he sniffed the air, he muttering, "You're crying?"

Kagome was a little shocked, why would her boss come all the way out here to tell her she cried.

Composing herself, she nodded "it's nothing of concern sir," she turned her body to face him, "but thanks… for uhh...noticing?" a light uncomfortable tension grew between them which soon dissipated when Inuyasha switched topics.

"So, have you found anything recently of the Dakki case?" he moved a few steps towards her car and leaned on it, closing his eyes, the rest of his senses focused on her.

Kagome sighed, aggravated, following suit on the same position as Inuyasha's, "I looked over the documents continuously," Inuyasha took a quick glance at her in acknowledgement, "and nothing triggered in me," Inuyasha slouched a little at the news, opening his eyes to stare at the ground in thought.

"Except..." Inuyasha perked up, now looking at her,

"Except what?" he asked seriously, his face narrowed, 'and his eye color is darker' Kagome noted.

"Except doesn't this 'mystery' person seem familiar to you?" Kagome looked at him with curiosity showing in her eyes, she craned her neck back a bit, enjoying the sunlight given.

Inuyasha couldn't help but look at her neck, something that always mesmorized him. Coming back into reality, he nodded.

"What do you mean familiar?" he said, crossing his arms.

"Do you remember our last case?" Kagome inquired, squinting as she tried to block the sunlight out of her eyes. Some cars were honking their way and some of them swerved dangerously close to them, at this Inuyasha grabbed Kagome's hand and led her to the sidewalk, missing Kagome's blush.

"Yah, the Lee case right?" Kagome nodded, her blush going down but her questions rising, 'he didn't need to grab my hand, grabbing my arm would just be as sufficient'. For some reason that thought made her heart hurt, did she want that kind of intimacy?

Leaving that little feud in her head, "We never got that murderer, and he was wearing the same cape as said in this case's sightings," Inuyasha nodded, giving her a look that meant where-are-you-going-with-this.

"Where are you going with this, Higurashi?" He said, leaning in slightly.

"I'm saying that if it's the same guy from the last case who tried to murder Ren Dakki in this case, we can bust him for both cases!"

**A/N: This chapter is edited and finished..for now... this chapter and my last chapter are going to be altered later so when they are, please check them out,they will be better then what they are now.**

**I want to thank my daughter Cheyenne Kagamine, (she's literally not my daughter...im still 14 XD)for being the beta for this chapter, and Sailor Peach, for also being my beta.**

**Oh and whoever asked for their name on the petition, it is now on, if you want to join anybody, tell me and ill put your name.**

**Please review!**

**'till next time**

**14 inukag**


	6. Chapter note

***Chapter note***

*Edit*: Im sorry it's taking so long to update. There's this pesky thing called life that doesn't want to give me a breather. -_- I know it's been over a month, but I need a little more time, my beta is editing my last chapter that got posted, so dont be shocked if the chapter you read is more awsome (thanks to my beta) and I am working on the new chapter already, which is going to take DOUBLE time because that has to be beta'd as well.

Recently I have had family issues ( and went into a mini depression) so I have been 'slacking', but don't worry im better and in writing mode :D Anyway, like I said most of the chapters you read are edited so go back and re- read if you havn't .

'till next time

-14 inukag


	7. Double jeopardy

_Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha_

"The U.S Constitution prohibits 'double jeopardy' Higurashi." Inuyasha stated dully. Leaning back from his current position, noticing Kagome's look of disappointment.

"Although, I don't prohibit your enthusiasm." Kagome smiled at the words from her boss. Her eyes lowered a bit in thought, she went back to what Inuyasha said, about double jeopardy.

'Can't we bring up the case again since it was murder? Even if it was settled?' Kagome craned her neck a bit in thought, forgetting about everything around her. 'It seems reasonable, seeing as how we can find new evidence to the Sukura Lee case. We never did find the murderer, only clues.' Kagome heard coughing in front of her and lowered back her head to see Inuyasha impatiently glaring at her.

"If you're done daydreaming I intend to finish this conversation, Higurashi."

Said woman blushed and muttered an apology. Inuyasha nodded and crossed his arms once more, his ears flicking side to side. Kagome guessed from the hustle and bustle of Tokyo city, she suppressed a giggle.

"Yes, well, I have a question," Kagome stood up straight her face serious. Inuyasha glared in annoyance, "ask away." Kagome swallowed hard and nodded. "Is new evidence reason to reopen an old murder charge?" She asked cautiously, not knowing if she should even ask it.

Inuyasha eyed her warily, 'why would she ask that?' the confused hanyou wondered. He coughed lightly regaining his composure. "I suppose, why do you ask?"

That caught Kagome off guard, why is she asking it?

She looked at the ground, she isn't working on the Sukura Lee case anymore, there wouldn't be any reason to continue it, but, she couldn't get this nagging feeling out of her about the clues, they seem so similar.

She looked up plastering a fake smile, "nothing! Just forget I even asked." Inuyasha looked at her façade and raised an eyebrow.

"Higurashi, I suggest you stay on the case you and your team is assigned on searching, while you let the FBI do the actual searching." Kagome nodded, remembering it isn't her field to question if they should find more evidence or not, but it still made her wonder.

Inuyasha sighed, walking over to Kagome's car once more, leaning against the passenger door, "whatever is going on Higurashi, I strongly advise you get it sorted it out, because right now is not the time to be messing around with past cases," he looked up at her seeing her fiddle with the hem of her shirt knowing he must be putting her under pressure. "Especially if you're currently working on an important case at the moment." He looked up at the sky, seeing the sun going down, knowing they must have talked for about an hour or longer.

"I understand sir." Was all Kagome said, it was clear she wouldn't be allowed to research old cases. That doesn't mean it won't stop her.

Inuyasha smiled, "good." He looks at her disappointed look and sighs. "Listen, Higurashi, I would let you research the Sukura Lee case if it was that important to our current situation, but at the moment, it isn't. Do you understand?"

Kagome smiled knowingly, "yeah, I do." She walked over to Inuyasha noticing the look of confusion on his face. "I'll let it go," she stopped in front of him, moving her hand into her purse and pulling out the Sukura Lee files, handing it to him. "For now." Kagome smiled while inuyasha warily took the manila folder in his hand, sniffing it. 'The Sukura files,' Inuyasha thought. 'Sneaky we-,' his thoughts were cut off though by the sound of Kagome's voice. "How did you know it was the Sukura files I was talking about, sir?"

Inuyasha smirked, dropping his train of thought, "I have my ways."

Kagome rolled her eyes, "yah your ways," she used her fingers to make quotation marks to make her point.

"Don't be jealous," Inuyasha retorted, "not everyone can pull off what I do." He smirked, walking around to the driver's side, opening the door for her to step in.

Kagome smiled walking off the sidewalk to her car door, "and that's a good thing?" She smiled stepping inside and sitting down, enjoying the breeze as the cars zoom by.

Inuyasha playfully winced, putting his hand over his chest, "you hurt me so," he smirked, which Kagome laughed at. His eyes lowered a little and he smiled, "good night, Kagome."

Kagome took in a quick intake of breath, blushing at the use of her name. She put both of her hands on the wheel and her bangs covered her eyes.

"Good night….Inuyasha." She looked up smiling.

Inuyasha fought the urge to pick her up and hold her. He shook his head; with a final smile he closed the door gently.

Once the door shut, Kagome started grinning like a child getting a new toy, but this was better, infinitely better. It seemed like he actually likes her, 'like, likes me, likes me.' Kagome though blushing darker, she watched as Inuyasha walked into the building before turning around giving Kagome one more smile brilliant smile.

She smiled again quickly before starting the car and driving away, thinking of all the things that could possibly ruin her day now.

***Authors note***

**Hey, I'm so sorry it took almost like 4 months to update! I have had so many things happen in that period of time and I'm really sorry!**

**I do plan to continue updating this story because I promised myself that ^_^**

**Anyway I hope you guys had a great Thanks giving and black Friday XD I will update again next Sunday for sure! It will not be another 4 months XD **

**I'm going to start doing chapter questions that are focused on the inuyasha series, and put the winners names in my authors notes ^_^ **

**Here's the first one,**

***What was Kagomes reasoning for helping Inuyasha in the series? ***

**It's pretty simple; I won't make them ridiculously hard XD **

**Comment and follow! :D**

'**till next time**

**14-inukag **


End file.
